Deathly Love
by AwesomeBlackStar16
Summary: A story where a certain Shinigami and a certain Albarn fall in love with each other. A jealous Eater on the side. My first Kima or whatever it's called. This is because someone wanted an alternate ending to Mafia Rivals and I said no, so this is a story for all you Maka and Death the Kid fans. Review. :3
1. Han Solo & Leia Skywalker

Deathly Love

The sun in Death City was high in the sky when our young Shinigami Death the Kid awoke at 7 o'clock on a Monday morning. 7 is not a very symmetrical time for him to be up, but since classes start at 8 he's ok with waking up at a symmetrical time plus he gets to see Maka Albarn.

Maka Albarn has been Kid's love interest ever since he saw her in his father's mirror when she was fighting Prof. Stein.

The young Shinigami a rose from his bed and walked to his window, opening the window he looked over Death City from his second story bedroom window.

"What a beautiful symmetrical morning it is, time to get dressed." He said moving to his closet for his clothes.

Pulling out black jeans, a white long sleeved dress shirt, and some clean underwear he made his way to his bathroom to take a shower. As he was taking a shower he couldn't stop thinking about Maka. He hasn't seen her all weekend so he's ready to see her.

~At the Albarn & Evans residence~

"SOUL!" the young meister yelled at her weapon that was sleeping in her bed.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you sleeping in my bed again?"

"I felt lonely and you're so cute when you're sleeping so I decided to come in here."

"Get out we have to get ready for school."

Maka pulled the covers off her body to reveal the booty shorts and black tank top she was wearing. Soul growled at her and she only chucked a book at his head.

Soul got out of her bed and went to his room to get ready.

Maka went to her dresser and pulled out her signature red plaid skirt, a long sleeved black shirt that reads Star Wars, and black tights. (**A/N: When I write someone will always be a nerd) **She put her clothes on and went to the kitchen to go start making breakfast. Turning on the radio helps her when she cooks.

When she was finished putting toast on the plates Soul walked out of his room. She looked at him as he sat down in the chair.

"What took you so long to get dressed?" she asked.

"Just had to find something cool to wear." He answered.

'He's been doing this a lot lately staying in his room longer than usual or just not coming out of his room for long periods of time' Maka thought as she ate her breakfast.

"Let's go Maka." Soul said getting his keys.

Maka nodded her head and made her way back to her room to get her shoes; she slipped them on and went with Soul to his motorcycle.

~back with Kid~

Kid was having a hard time waking up a certain younger Thompson sister from her sleep. He pulled off her blanket, shook her, and even played the music loudly but there was thing he hasn't tried.

Lowering his lips down to her ear he whispered in her ear, "Patty there's a giraffe downstairs waiting for you."

She shot right up, but not before her forehead collided with Kid's knocking him over on to his butt.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry Kid." The young Patty Thompson laughed rubbing her forehead.

"Oi shut up you two it's too early for this." The oldest Thompson sister Liz said dragging her feet.

"Hangover?" Kid asked.

"Yep so I'll be staying home."

"NO MY SYMMETRY WILL BE THROWN OFF IF YOU DON'T COME!" He yelled.

"But Kiddo, Maka will be there and you'll barely notice that your symmetry is thrown off." Patty said getting her clothes.

Kid blushed and walked out of her room. Everyone except Maka and Soul knew that Kid loved Maka with all of his heart. He'd give up everything just to hug her.

They gotten closer recently sharing a love books and sci-fi movies. Those two bonded at Star Wars convention that was held in Death City. Maka was Leah Skywalker and Kid was Han Solo so naturally those two stuck together since Solo and Skywalker end up together. Maka even kissed his cheek when they won the best Star Wars cosplay.

"Patty lets go we must get there at exactly 8 o' clock!" Kid yelled.

Patty came running down the stairs fully dressed and ran out the door behind Kid. She decided not to turn into weapon form since Kid would have one of his OCD spasms. Patty got on his Beelzebub and they were off towards the DWMA.

~at Shibusen~

Maka and Soul were walking up the steps to the academy. Maka was going on about how she finally got a hold of the original Batman comics and Soul was just pretending to listen until Maka screamed.

"Kid!" she screamed and ran to the young Shinigami.

Maka tackled him in a hug and they both fell to the ground.

"Hello Maka." Kid greeted.

"Kid I finally the original Batman comics my mama sent them to me!" she exclaimed.

"That's wonderful. Maybe I can check them out later?"

"Of course. Soul doesn't like this kind of stuff so that would be awesome."

Kid started twitching which got him a confused look from the young blonde on top of him.

"Maka…your hair isn't symmetrical." Kid sat up which made Maka slip to his lap.

He took both of her ponytails and redid them. His face was very close, if you looked at from a certain angle it looked like they were kissing. Maka had a blush on face that was similar to kid's blush.

Soul who was witnessing the whole thing was not very happy. Kid touching Maka's hair that grew to her waist was something only he was allowed to do. Kid was asking for a death wish. Soul was about to break them up when an obnoxious blue haired monkey came.

"YAHOOOO YOUR GOD BLACK*STAR IS HERE BITCHES!" the monkey yelled coming up the stairs holding his girlfriend Tsubaki's hand.

"Black Star calm down." Tsubaki said.

"Whoa Maka and Kid get a room if you're going to kiss each other!"

Maka turned around, "We're not kissing his fixing my hair idiot!"

"Sure…"

"MAKA CHOP!" the blonde meister brought a book down on the Black Star.

Kid chuckled a little which earned him a genuine Maka Albarn smile which she would only give to a now jealous white haired weapon.

Soul huffed and walked away from his friends into the academy building.

Maka noticed this, but she decided to leave Soul alone to go figure it out himself. Her attention was preoccupied by a young Shinigami who was laughing. She'll see what's wrong with Soul later.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah my first Kima or whatever it's called. I'm doing this story because someone asked for an alternate ending of Mafia Rivals where Kid ends up with Maka, but I said no so I'm writing a separate story. It's all about Kid and Maka with a jealous Soul Eater and all that good stuff. I deleted my Adventure Time story because I didn't like it, I'll try another one later. I have a question for you guys. Question: Do you guys want me to update Maka's Famous and Soul's Forgotten? Put your answers in the review please and thank you. Peace Awesome out! **


	2. Darien Death

Deathly Love

~with Soul~

Soul walked away from his friends because he's upset with Maka and Kid.

Maka was supposed to be his and his only.

Soul was walking through the hall when he heard some sniffling coming from around the corner. Curious Soul went around the corner to see a kid curled into a ball.

The kid was wearing a black shirt, white shorts, and his hair color was black with blonde tips. Soul approached the kid and tapped his shoulder. When the kid looked up Soul noticed that he had the Lines of Sanzu and his eyes were green like Maka.

"W-will you help me find my mommy?" the kid stuttered.

"Sure…uh what's your name kid?" Soul asked.

"It's Darien Death."

'That explains the Lines of Sanzu on his head, better take him to Lord Death.' Soul thought.

Soul grabbed the Darien's hand and led him to the Death Room where he knew Lord Death would always be.

~the Death Room~

Soul opened the door and walked in the room to see Lord Death watching something on his mirror.

"Lord Death." Soul spoke.

Shinigami-sama turned around and Soul saw what he was watching The Big Bang Theory. Death paused the show and looked at Soul.

"Hey, hi, hello Soul what can I help you with?" Death asked.

"I have this kid here named Darien Death that's looking for his mommy." Soul answered.

Darien was hiding behind Soul's leg until he saw Lord Death.

"Ojii-san!" Darien yelled running to Shinigami-sama. Darien wrapped his arms around Death's body and squeezed hard.

Lord Death kneeled down and padded the Darien's head, "how old are you kiddo?"

"I'm…four. Mommy says that I'll be five on November 2nd." **(A/N: November 2****nd**** is the day of the dead, so it starts November 1****st**** and ends November 2****nd****.)**

"Ahh…the Day of the Dead, what a wonderful time. I get to raise all the dead souls of people and send them to their families."

"So what do you want me to do with this kid?" Soul asked ignoring what he just said.

"Let me ask him some more questions. Darien who's your mommy?"

"My mommy is…mommy! She has blonde hair, green eyes, and a real pretty smile."

"Ok… who's your daddy?"

"My daddy…is daddy! Duh! He's your son. How could you forget about your own son Ojii-chan?"

"You mean Kid is this kid's father?"

"Apparently so. Soul call Maka and Kid in here, we need to have serious talk."

Soul left the room going to the classroom to look for his meister and the guy he's upset with at the moment.

'If Kid got Maka pregnant I'm going to kill him.' Soul thought.

Soul walked into the Crescent Moon class opening the door with a loud band interrupting Stein. Soul stomped up the stairs and stopped in front of Kid.

Soul grabbed Kid's collar, "Who do you think you are getting my meister fucking pregnant?!" Soul hissed.

"What are you talking about? I haven't even gone that far with Maka, we're not even together Soul." Kid answered taking Soul's hand off of him.

"Soul what's wrong with you?" Maka asked.

"Lord Death wants to see you two in the Death Room." Soul turned around and walked right back out the door.

Stein was too busy to notice because he was having too much fun dissecting the baby giraffe with Patty who was laughing manacling.

Kid and Maka followed the angry Soul back to the Death Room.

~back at the Death Room~

The three students walked in the Death Room to see Lord Death and Darien watching The Big Bang Theory and laughing till tears came out of his green eyes.

"Shinigami-sama you wanted to see us?" Maka spoke.

They both turned around and Darien jumped to his feet, "Mommy!"

"Who is this kid and why did he call me mommy?"

"Mommy it's me Darien, don't you remember? Daddy tells her it's me!" Darien latched onto Kid's leg.

"Sorry Darien I don't know you either." Kid said politely.

Darien started to cry and ran to Soul, "Uncle Soul please tell them it's me Darien."

Soul looked down at Darien then back at Maka and Kid. Soul sighed ruffled his hair.

"He looks just like you guys, so I think he's your son." Soul finally said.

"Father please explain." Kid said.

"Well…seeing as how he looks just like you and Maka he's possibly your son, he keeps calling my Ojii-chan. Maka what does Ojii-chan mean?" Death said.

"Ojii-chan means grandpa in Japanese and Obaa-chan means grandma." Maka explained.

"I see… anyway until we find Darien's parents he'll be staying with you Kid."

"No! I wanna stay with mommy and daddy. I wanna sleep in the same bed as them." Darien whined.

"What?" Kid asked.

"Mommy and daddy always sleep in the same bed. When I have a bad dream mommy lets me sleep with her and daddy, daddy gave me this panda so when I get scared and he's busy with mommy I can curl up with this." Darien pulled a panda out of his back pocket.

"That looks just like the panda father gave me on mother's death." Kid said getting teary eyed.

"It's ok Kid; your mom is always watching you." Maka kissed Kid's cheek which made him blush. "Where was the last place you saw your mommy and daddy?" Maka asked.

"We was walking in the park with my new little brother Damien." Darien answered.

"Damien's my middle name." Soul said.

Maka smiled at Soul and Darien.

"Well now that's settled. Maka you will be moving with Kid to keep up with Darien." Death clapped.

"WHAT!" Soul, Maka, and Kid screamed.

"YAHHHH!" Darien cheered.

How is this going to turn out?

~To be Continued~

**Yeah second chapter! I'm so happy right now! School starts next week and I'll be a freaking freshman. Sorry if you get tired of hearing that, it's just…it's just I'm so fucking excited! I almost got boob raped by my friend Jamie and his giant hands today. -_- Anyway review my young padawans! **


	3. Please Don't Leave Soul

Deathly Love

Kid's POV:

Maka, Soul, Darien, and I walked out of the Death Room and back to the class room. Father said Darien had to come with us the rest of the day.

We walked to back to class with Darien holding Maka's hand. I looked down at him and he was smiling and humming a tune, slowly his small hand came and put it in my bigger one. I looked down at him and he was smiling at me and I smiled back at him.

We got to the front of the door and Soul went in first. Maka kneeled down to Darien's eye level.

"Now Darien when we go inside you can't be loud and touch things, there's a class still going on. So I'll give you a notebook and some gum to chew on." Maka said.

Darien nodded his head furiously and looked at me. I looked at Maka and she nudged me to say something.

"Well Darien exactly what your mother said and if you have to use the bathroom ask me or Maka. Okay?" I said.

"Ok mommy and daddy!" he said grabbing our hands again.

I opened the door and we walked in, everyone including Prof. Stein. Maka and I walked up the row with Darien in tow and sat down in our usual spots.

Liz, Patty, me, Maka, Darien, and Soul. Black Star and Tsubaki above us. Harvar and Ox in front with Kim and Jackie next to them.

"Kid, Maka who's the kid?" Stein asked drawing attention to us.

"T-this is Darien." Maka strutted.

"Mommy why does that man have a screw in his head?" Darien asked.

"MOMMY?!" everyone shouted.

"Yes Maka is his mommy and I am his father!" I shouted.

Nobody said anything after that. I cleared my throat and Stein continued with his lesson.

Maka's POV:

Darien was coloring in the notebook I gave him and I was taking notes when I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down at Darien and I lowered my head.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"I hungry mommy, my tummy want food." He whispered.

At least he was following the be quiet part.

I looked through my bag and I had nothing. Soul! Soul always has food. I patted Soul's shoulder and he looked at me.

"What?" he hissed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Now what do you want?"

"Can I have some food to give to Darien?"

Soul sighed and digged in his bag until he pulled out a bag of Tropical Skittles. "Here he can have these."

"These are your favorite though."

"I have a secret stash its okay."

I nodded and opened the bag then gave it to Darien, who took it eagerly.

~time skip~

When the end of the day came everyone was crowding around Kid and I.

"So how did this kid get here? Did you pay here Kid?" Kim asked.

"No I didn't pay Maka! We're not even dating." Kid answered.

"He's so cute he looks just like you and Kid." Liz said hugging Darien.

"Auntie Lizzy you crushing me." Darien said.

"Do you like giraffe's kid?" Patty asked.

"Those is Auntie Patty's favowite aminals."

"Good job Kid I never knew you had it in you to bang Maka. It's hard to accept it because I'm a God and I'm supposed to have sex before you!" Black*Star said.

"We're not dating!" Kid yelled again.

"Maka-chan is that child really yours?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm not sure Tsubaki-chan he just came out of nowhere." I answered.

"How do you fell about this Soul-kun?"

Everyone got quiet and looked at Soul.

"What the fuck are you all looking at? So Kid and Maka have a kid who gives a flying fuck? Cause I sure don't." Soul said and walked away.

"Wait Soul!"

I ran after Soul and he stopped and turned around to look at me.

"What's wrong with you today Soul?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Don't you have a son to look after with your baby daddy?" he said.

"First of all there's something, second he's not my son, and third Kid is not my baby daddy we haven't even kissed."

"But you'd like that wouldn't you Maka?!"

I bit my lip I would like that.

"I knew it. Just leave me alone, I'm sure Kid can help you move your stuff into his house."

"Soul…it's not like that, just tell me what's wrong with you and I'll help you." I felt tears coming.

"Great no you're going to cry? You wouldn't understand what's wrong with me anyway. Just go back to Kid and leave me the fuck alone."

"Soul what did I do?" I was crying.

"You did everything! It's your fault that I feel this way! Just go away!" he yelled.

I grabbed his arm sleeve. "Just tell me what's wrong with you and I'll help you."

He pulled his arm which caused me to fall on the ground. I saw Kid get in front of me.

"That's enough Soul." He said.

"So you're going to be her knight in shining armor? Well good for you I don't care you can have her. For all I know she's not my best friend or my meister anymore."

He turned away.

"NO SOUL I'M SORRY WHAT EVER I DID JUST LET ME FIX IT PLEASE!"

"It's not worth fixing!"

Just like that he was gone.

~To be Continued~

**Well the third chapter of Deathly Love! I had my first day of school yesterday it was okay, except for some pervert that asked me if I wanted to sit on his face -_-. So on my schedule I forgot about Thursday. On Thursday I'll be updating Tattooed Blossom in case you wanted to know. Well review guys!**


	4. Tacos!

Deathly Love

Normal POV:

It had been 2 hours since Soul left Maka and everyone helped her move her stuff out of her apartment into Kid's house.

Maka hadn't left her room since she got home from the DWMA; the only person that she let in her was Darien who was probably asleep with her. Kid went to go check on them to see if they wanted dinner.

When Kid opened the door he saw Darien wrapped in Maka's arms, his face nuzzled in her neck, and Maka's chin resting atop Darien's head. Kid thought that looked so adorable in each other's arms.

Kid was about to close the door when he heard Maka mumble something, Kid moved closer to her and listened carefully.

"Soul…" Maka mumbled in her sleep.

The source of Maka's pain Soul was the cause of why Maka hadn't talked to any of her friends. What was wrong with him? He could've at least told Maka what was wrong with him instead of leaving her without a word to her.

Kid walked out of Maka's room and closed the door. Instead of going back to where his friends were waiting Kid went back to his room.

Kid looked around his room and smiled at its perfect symmetry. He went to the balcony and leaned on the edge of it staring at the moon that had blood dripping out of its mouth.

Kid wasn't one to say anything unless he was spoken to, one could describe Kid as someone who to took the saying: silence is golden seriously. As Kid stared at the moon Maka had walked into his open door with Darien in her arms still sleeping.

Maka gently set Darien on Kid's bed and walked next to Kid.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kid asked.

Maka looked at Kid and smiled, "it is, except it kind of creeps me out when it has blood running from its mouth and its laugh too."

"Do you know why the moon bleeds and laughs?"

"No I don't."

"It laughs because its laughing at us, the moon thinks humans are a waste of space and are nothing but pathetic; it bleeds because it's telling us someone somewhere was killed in the dead of the night. When you think about it the moon is actually helping my father, the moon tells him when he needs to collect a soul."

"Lord Death can't leave the city though so how does he do it?"

"The mirror. It keeps he's soul attached to the city, but he can go anywhere when there is a soul present, but if there isn't one the mirror just transports him here. When I connect my Lines of Sanzu father will pass away giving me his power and I'll be able to use the mirror."

"Kid I'm sorry."

"It's okay Maka really. I just hope before that happens I'll be able to confess to the girl I like."

"Who's the girl you like Kid?"

Kid looked down at Maka and noticed that she shined in the moon light. Kid brought his face down to Maka's and kissed her straight on the lips. Maka wrapped her arms around Kids neck and kissed him with more passion and Kid wrapped his arms around Maka's waist.

Kid licked Maka's bottom lip and Maka gasped. Kid took the opportunity and brought his tongue inside Maka's mouth tasting her. Maka pulled Kid's shirt from his pants and roamed her hand on his chest. Kid's hands were roaming the area under Maka's skirt.

Maka pulled away first.

"Why'd you stop?" Kid asked.

Maka nudged her head to inside Kids bedroom where Darien was standing with the stuffed panda in his hand rubbing his eye.

"Do mommy and daddy love each other now?" Darien yawned.

Maka smiled and ruffled Darien's hair, "yes mommy loves daddy and daddy loves mommy."

Darien's smile appeared on his face, "mommy remembers Darien now!"

Maka knelt on her knees and hugged him, "I'm sorry I forgot about you."

"It's okay mommy! Daddy hug me too!"

Kid laughed and knelt down next to them and wrapped his arms around both of them.

Maka and Kid heard a camera flash go off and turned the heads to see Liz holding a picture that was developed in hand.

"Such a touching seen you guys. I'm going to go make copies of these and put them all over the academy." Liz said.

"No Liz don't do that people don't need to know about our business!" Maka said getting up.

"It's alright Maka if people know it's okay because we're a family." Kid said kissing Maka's forehead.

Liz squealed in delight, "Are you two together now?!"

Maka blushed, but nodded her head slowly.

"Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star! Kid and Maka are together now!"

There was a loud yell from all three of their friends downstairs, while Liz was congratulating Kid, Maka couldn't help but think of Soul and where he was now.

'Where did you go Soul?' Maka thought.

~with Soul~

Soul was currently driving down the road in his motorcycle not sure where he was going, but it didn't matter as long as he was from Maka and Kid. Soul stopped at a diner that was in the middle of nowhere it was called: Nowhere Diner.

Soul scoffed at the name of the place it was nowhere alright. Soul walked into the diner and the people in there reminded of the scene from the movie Legion that he had watched with Black*Star and Kid.

There's his name again Death the Kid. What was so great about him anyway? Soul was the most likeable by girls but ever since Kid had starting training and getting muscles and toned on the OCD girls had been talking about him more than they did about Soul.

Soul sat down at one of the stools next to a girl was eating a burger. Soul eyed the girl up and down red hair, freckles, blue eyes, and was flat chested. The girl turned and looked at Soul eyeing him; they held eye contact for a while before the girls said something.

"Can I help you stranger?" The girl had a French accent.

"No thanks." Soul answered looking down at the menu.

"My name is Angelique in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't so you just wasted some of your breathe, but since you introduced yourself my name is Soul. Waitress I'm ready to order!"

The waitress walked over to Soul and he ordered a cheese bacon burger with fries and a soda.

"Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to be rude to someone you just meet you bastard."

Soul faced the girl head on, "listen Angelique I don't give a shit about how you feel about me, I'm just not in the mood for anyone's bullshit right now."

"You have girl problems don't you?"

Soul eyes widened at Angelique. "How'd you know?"

Angelique just shrugged, "I can just tell it's in your voice."

Soul turned away from Angelique and didn't say anything else to her.

~back with Maka and Kid~

Darien, Maka, and Kid were enjoying some tacos sitting on the living room floor in a circle of three people. Black*Star and Tsubaki went home and Liz along with Patty went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Darien before careful you're spilling food all over your clothes." Maka said.

"Sorry mommy I'll be more careful." Darien said.

Kid laughed at his son continued eating. They were eating like a real family.

~To be Continued~

**So guys guess what! I went to my first high school football game on Friday and I got sick! Awesome right? Anyway here's the new chapter for Deathly Love. Enjoy :3**


	5. Friendship Isn't Magic

Deathly Love

Maka and Kid were walking hand in hand up the stairs to the academy since last night they decided together for Darien's sake and for the sake of them loving each other very deeply. So deeply that they slept in the same bed with Darien sleeping in the middle of them.

"Are you going to be okay Maka?" Kid asked pushing the sleeping Darien further up his back.

"Of course I will be Kid. Why wouldn't I be?" she said with a smile.

"Because of the-"

He was interrupted by a girl, "Maka someone's looking for you."

"Who?"

"Some girl named Angelique."

Maka just nodded her head, gripped Kid's hand and followed the girl to where the girl Angelique was waiting for her.

They were faced with the back of the girl that they were looking for.

"Are you Angelique?" Maka asked.

The girl turned around and Maka's eyes widened, she looked just like Maka except she had red hair, blue eyes, and freckles.

"Yes I'm, are you Maka Albarn?" Angelique said she had a French accent.

"I am Maka Albarn."

"It's good to meet you. Soul told me all about you."

"You know where Soul is?"

"Of course he's with me actually. Soul you can come out now."

Soul turned the corner and Maka let go of Kid's hand and jumped on Soul.

"Soul I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I'm sorry that I hurt you!" tears were flowing from her eyes as she hugged him.

Soul hugged her back and sniffed her hair. He missed the old of green apples although he smelled it on Angelique all the time. Maka looked up at Soul and noticed that he dyed his hair black.

"What'd you do to your hair Soul?" Maka asked taking a strand and holding it between her fingers.

"I dyed it." He simply said.

"Why?"

"It was time for a change."

"Change? What change?"

"You should probably tell her Soul." Angelique said.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm coming back, but Angelique is my new meister; Lord Death already approved it."

"You're kidding right? This is just some joke of yours right?" Maka was hoping with all her heart for Soul to tell her he was joking and that he'd always be her partner. "Soul please say something, please tell me you're joking."

"I'm sorry Maka…" he tried to rub her cheek, but she backed away.

"I don't believe you. How could you do this to me to us? We're best friends you're my weapon and I'm your meister."

"Well to me it sounds like he's nothing more than a tool to you than a bestfriend."

Maka couldn't stop the tears falling from her face, they were rolling down her cheeks like rain rolling down a window if it was raining hard, she turned on her heel and ran.

"Maka." Soul started to say.

"Stop." Kid said he had this dark aura around him that exceed the aura of his father. "Don't you think you've caused enough trouble today? The last thing that you need to do is go after and heart her more. She cares about you Soul she really does, you're her most important person."

"If he is then why'd he run away from her then?" Angelique asked, "if she really cared about Soul then she would've tried harder to get him back instead of moping."

"SILENCE!"

The academy shook at Kid's booming voice it woke up Darien who was on his back. The ceiling had cracks in it that went all the way to the ground. Without kid knowing he started expand his soul all over the school letting everyone feel his anger. Ever since they rescued him from the Book of Eibon the madness came with him from the book and he's had to control his anger.

"YOU KNOW ABSOULUTE NOTHING ABOUT MAKA AND SOUL'S BOND TOGETHER! IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE! I WILL NEVER FORGIE SOMEONE THAT HURTS MAKA EVEN IF THEY ARE MY FRIEND." Kid's voice was filled with bloodlust.

Darien started squirming on Kid's back as he felt his father's madness start to cloud him too.

"Daddy…" Darien was scared.

"Kid you need to calm down you're tearing the place apart." Soul said.

The school was shaking and cracking, Soul had to back away from the cracks that started to come towards his feet. Teachers and students were looking around where they were standing when they felt the school start to shake.

Darien was scared out of his mind. He had never seen his dad like this and he was getting pulled closer and closer into the madness.

"_Yes fragment bring him with you lead your own son into madness"_ Darien heard a voice say.

'Daddy I'm scared' Darien thought.

"DADDY! KID!" Darien and Maka called out to Kid.

Kid turned around to look at Maka who was out of breath as she got here from when she ran away. The ground below her started to shake as a crack started to open in the ground below her feet.

Maka was trying to get near Kid, but her foot fell in the hole then her whole body got swallowed up except for her hand that was holding on to the ledge.

"MOMMY!" Darien yelled jumping off of Kid's back and grabbing Maka's hand.

"Darien let go of my hand." Maka said.

"No I love you mommy I don't want to lose you. I love you!"

"KID STOP YOU'RE HURTING MAKA!" Soul yelled.

Kid was completely covered in madness.

'_Forget her fragment; she's of no use to us. She'll get in the way of us completing perfect symmetry.'_

"BLACK*STAR'S BIG WAVE!" Kid felt Black*Star hit him with his soul wavelength that pulled him out of his madness.

"Daddy help mommy's gonna fall." Kid ran to Darien, but was too late because Maka's hand slipped and she fell.

"MAKA!" KID SCREAMED.

All you could hear was Maka's scream as she fell to the ground. Kid summoned his Beelzebub and went after her. He pushed himself faster and faster to catch is beloved.

"KID!" Kid noticed Maka falling below him reaching her hand up to him so he could catch her.

Kid pushed himself even faster and his fingertips brushed against Maka's. He grabbed her hand and carried her bridal style. He had to quickly turned his Beelzebub and stopped.

"Are you okay Maka?" Kid asked.

"I'm fine are you okay?" Maka asked hugging Kid.

"I'm sorry Maka I didn't mean-"

Kid was interrupted when Maka smashed her lips against his.

"I love you Kid and don't you forget it." She touched her forehead against his.

"I love you too Maka. Now we have a little four year old boy waiting for us.

"Then let's go my beloved."

"The things you do to me Maka with your words."

"I never knew that me crying was going to affect you in such a big way that you had to resort the madness inside of you."

"I thought I had it under control, but I underestimated it."

"It's okay as long as I'm with you won't have to worry about that. I'll keep you calm."

Kid kissed Maka passionately as his Beelzebub floated them back up to the surface.

'_I must get rid of this girl.' _ The madness in Kid's head thought.

~To be Continued~

**Well that was anti climatic for me. What about you guys? I have to get better at writing situations like this for the sake of the audience. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and I brought the thing that's in Kid's head that calls him 'fragment' I forget what it's called and I was too lazy to look it. Until next time my young padawans. Review! **


	6. The Feels!

Deathly Love

The past few weeks at the Shibusen were somewhat tough for Maka, because she discovered she had weapon blood in her so she was learning how to control it. She didn't need a weapon anymore much to her dismay, but she couldn't help the fact every time she turned a corner there was Soul and Angelique laughing it up or hugging each other.

When did they get so close to each other anyway? It's not like she had a bond like her and Soul did, but Maka didn't want to deal with either of them today so she did her best to avoid them.

Unfortunately her best wasn't good enough to avoid Soul. Their souls were still connected, so without Kid and Darien, Maka was all by herself.

They bumped into each other.

"Hey Maka." Soul greeted.

"Hi." Maka said.

"How've you been?"

"Fine. I've just be training my weapon blood and Lord Death's letting me go on my first solo mission with an escort."

"Cool, so how're Kid and Darien?"

"Darien's fine just looking after his father and Kid's trying his hardest to block out the madness in his head so he has to stay calm."

"Okay."

"Well this is awkward so I'm going to go."

Maka started to walk away but Soul grabbed her wrist.

"Maka I'm sorry about everything that happened."

Maka smiled at him, "Its okay Soul really, you leaving me was probably one of the best things you could've done to us. Have fun with Angelique." She quickly left him and then the tears started to run down her face.

She wouldn't cry in front of him anymore, she was strong she wasn't going to let any of the things that Angelique said get to her. Maka quickly wiped her face and ran into the girls bathroom into the a stall.

She heard the door open so she scrunched up in the corner.

"So you just took Soul from her?" a girl asked.

"Of course I did, it wasn't hard. Maka wasn't that good of meister for him anyway." She recognized the voice as Angelique's, "besides she's half weapon so its not like she needs him anymore."

"True. Did you see her today?" another girl said.

"Yeah she looked so pitiful, but she continues putting that smile on her face because she thinks people care about her and her sad ass."

This made Maka cry even harder silently as the girls talked about her. When she heard the door open and close again Maka climbed out the window in the bathroom and started to walk to the Gallows Mansion.

~with Soul~

Soul was sitting in the empty hall way thinking back to what Maka said to him about him leaving was the best thing he ever did.

What's wrong with her?

It's not like he meant to hurt that much he was just upset and Angelique just happened to be there to comfort him. How could he have been so stupid?

"What's wrong Soul?" he looked up to see Angelique.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Please, I know you're lying just tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing."

"No it's about Maka so tell me about it."

"She said that me leaving her was probably one of the best things that I could've ever done for our partnership."

Angelique rubbed her hand against Soul's cheek and he leaned into it.

"It'll be okay, you have me."

She kissed his forehead and before she got up Soul kissed her straight on the lips.

"Whoa." Black*Star said as he was walking down the hall.

~with the group~

"Are you serious he kissed her?" Liz asked.

"Yes. I'm a god woman I wouldn't lie about something like that!" Black*Star said.

"This is terrible I hope Maka isn't upset." Tsubaki said.

"Ahahahaha! A love quarrel." Patty squealed.

"Has anyone seen Maka anywhere?"

"I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Where'd she go?"

~Gallows Mansion~

Maka walked through the front door and was instantly hit by a sweet aroma. Following her nose she followed it to the kitchen, she sneak in quietly and saw Darien with Kid in the kitchen. They had a tray of cookies on the counter and another in the oven.

"So what are we doing with cookies Darien?" Kid asked.

"We giving them to mommy because she loves coco!" Darien said.

Kid laughed and wiped dough on his nose.

"Daddy!"

"Are boys are just so cute." Maka said.

"Mommy!" Darien ran to Maka and hugged her tightly.

"Hey baby, how's my mommy's big boy?"

"I'm fine thank you." Kid said.

Maka stuck her tongue out at Kid and he kissed her.

"Eww!"

Kid and Maka laughed at their son. Maka grabbed one of the cookies off the tray and tasted it.

"These cookies are wonderful!" Maka exclaimed.

"Daddy and I made it with lots of love for you!"

"I can taste the love too. I'm so happy."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks again.

"Is mommy sad?" Darien asked.

"No, sweetie no I'm just happy that's all."

Darien tugged on his mom's pant leg and Maka bent down to his eye level. Darien quickly kissed Maka on the lips and then wiped his lips. Kid got a picture of this exchange and sent it to his father.

"Mommy loves you Darien."

"I love you too mommy and I love daddy."

~To be Continued~

**Gosh this chapter makes me want to cry my heart it. It's filled with feels guys! Anyway while I was writing this chapter I was listening to Kimbra, Florence + The Machine, Lana Del Rey, Ellie Goulding, Childish Gambino, and Grizzly Bear. It so beautiful you guys. I like this chapter very much. I hope you like it too and this is getting posted a day early because I don't feel like posting it tomorrow. So it's Monday and if you read this it'll probably be Tuesday. Review! **


	7. Can We Still be Friends?

Deathly Love

Maka and Kid were lying down on Kid's bed cuddling together.

"So I want to take you out tomorrow." Kid said running his fingers through her hair.

"Where?" Maka asked making circles in his bare chest.

"It's a surprise."

"What about school?"

"I'm pretty sure it's ok if I tell father that we're going to spend the day together."

"What about Darien?"

"He can spend time with his grandfather, learn a thing or two."

"Mommy?" Darien asked opening the door.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I sleep in her with you and daddy I had a bad dream."

"Climb up here kiddo." Kid said.

Darien settled down in-between his parents and climbed under the blanket, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Kid and Maka soon fell asleep right after he did.

~somewhere else~

"Do you really think he came through here?" a sweet sounding voice asked.

"Of course he did, he would want to know more about his parents past right?" a manly voice said.

"Let's just find him, I miss my baby."

"We'll find him Maka I promise."

~the next morning~

Maka awoke to the sun in her face she turned to her right to see what time it was on her clock, but it wasn't there. She looked around the room and noticed that it wasn't hers.

'Oh yeah I'm at Kid's house. I wonder what Soul's doing?' Maka thought.

She brought her knees up to her chest and when she looked to her left she saw the two most important people in her life right now Kid and Darien. Darien was laid all over Kid's chest with his tiny feet in his face snoring on Kid's stomach. Kid had his hands behind his head, a foot hanging off the bed, and was snoring while slobbering at the same time.

Maka looked up from them when she heard the door open and Liz was standing at the door.

"Morning Liz." Maka said.

"Hey baby mama. There's someone here to see you." Liz said taking a picture of Kid and Darien.

"Why're you taking pictures?"

"Because you and Kid make such a cute couple and Darien is so adorable."

"Okay. Who's at the door?"

"You should go see for yourself."

Maka up from the bed and started to walk before Liz stopped. "You might want to some pants on first hot stuff."

Maka looked down at her attire and noticed that she was only in her underwear and Kid's t-shirt; she blushed and hurriedly put on a pair of Kid's basketball shorts.

Finally she walked down the stairs to the front door and saw Soul standing at the door.

"Let's go for a walk." Soul said.

Maka followed her used to be partner out the door and they started to walk around Gallows Manor.

~time skip~

Soul and Maka walked around for a little bit before Soul said something.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"I've been fine." She answered. "How's Angelique as a meister?"

"She's awesome actually we've gone two missions that only took us about 2 minutes to get over with. She's really smart, kind, and she's a good kisser."

"Kisser?"

"Oh-I uh I mean I heard she was a good kisser."

"How could you kiss her?! Was I not attractive enough for you, oh excuse me I forgot you don't like flat chested book worms!"

"Why does it matter to your with Kid now. So whoever I chose to be with is my decision."

"Well was it your decision to change your hair color?"

"No, Angelique said it'd look better black."

"See! She doesn't even like you for you! Next thing you know she's going to have you wearing colored contacts Soul."

Soul sighed.

"What'd you come over here for anyway?"

"I wanted to come see you to tell you that I love you."

"Well it's too late now you jerk."

"Can we still be friends?"

"NO! Just leave you heartless bastard."

Tears started to stroll down Maka's face and Soul tried to reach out for her, but someone slapped his hand away.

It was Kid.

"Get out of here Evans." Kid threatened.

Soul was about to retaliate but he noticed the look in Kid's eyes and he turned and walked away. Maka kept crying when she hugged Kid and he held her close.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah new chapter! Woohoo! Anyway Review guys! **


	8. The Family Portrait

Deathly Love

The next day Kid and Maka were getting ready to leave for the day to go wherever Kid was taking her.

"Mommy is you and daddy really leaving?" Darien asked.

"Yes sweetie but don't worry you get to spend time with Auntie Liz and Auntie Patty. " Maka said ruffling his hair.

"But I wanna go with you and daddy!"

"It's ok Kiddo we'll be back at the end of the day." Kid said walking out the bathroom.

"Promise?"

"Promise." They both said.

Kid picked up his and Maka's bags and they both made their way down the stairs, "Liz, Patty we're leaving!" Kid yelled at the sisters that came stomping down the stairs.

"Keep a good eye on him guys, keep him out of trouble, and make sure he takes a nap or something." Maka said.

"Yeah, yeah we know just get going you two lovebirds." Liz said pushing them out the door.

The two walked out the door to Kid's car and drove off.

"Alright Patty it's time to get ready for school." Liz said.

"We're going to school Aunt Liz?" Darien asked.

"Yes, yes we are."

Kid was driving whistling to himself as Maka fell asleep in the car. Nevada was slowly disappearing from them and California was slowly coming into view, he drove past the beaches and people and came to his mother's old beach house.

He parked the car and gently shook Maka. Her eyes slowly opened to Kid's golden eyes. He smiled down at her and brushed some hair out of her face.

"We're here sleepy head." He said kissing her forehead.

Maka stretched her arms so they wrapped around his neck, "carry me?" she asked sleepily.

Kid chuckled and unwrapped his arms from around his neck and walked out the car and around to the passenger side to pick her up, he carried her bridal style in the house and to the family room where he sat her down on the couch. Kid went back out to the car to get their luggage and Maka looked at the photo that was on the wall.

It was a picture of three people. A man with three white stripes that wrapped around his head piercing golden eyes and a smirk on his face, a pale skinned woman with light waist length brown hair and crystal blue eyes, and the little kid that looked like a younger version of the man except he had a frown on his face and three stripes weren't connected.

Maka thought to herself as she studied the picture; she had figured out that it was a family portrait of Kid, Lord Death, and his mysterious mother.

Kid walked into the living room to see Maka running her hands softly over the picture of his family. He silently walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's my mother Karina before she died and that's my father before he wore the mask." Kid explained kissing her cheek.

"Your mother was so beautiful, now I know why you're so pale. Lord Death looks happy." Maka said running her hand gently over Karina's hair.

"When I was five she disappeared and my father soon fell into depression after and barely got any sleep and he started wearing the mask more often, he usually takes it off when he's at home. He's never home anymore and keeps the mask on; of course you know that already.

I used to be so lonely when father stopped coming home and I'd often wonder around the house and buried myself in books, until my father sent me to Brooklyn to stop the Thompson sister but then became like the sisters I never had."

Maka turned around cupped Kid's face, "I love you Kid and I'll never leave you, I couldn't live with myself if I had you or Damien."

"I love you too Maka."

Their lips came together and their hands were instantly exploring each other's bodies. Kid pulled the straps of Maka's sundress down and let the dress slid down her body as Maka was pulling Kid's shirt over his head and undoing his pants. Kid's pants fell to the floor and he stepped out them as he got rid of his shoes and his socks, Maka slipped her feet out of her sandals and wrapped her legs around Kid's torso.

Kid's hands held onto Maka's butt and he squeezed it which caused her to moan in his mouth and he carried her to the couch. He laid her down and broke apart from her.

"Maka…" he breathed as her hands were caressing his skin.

"Kid…make love to me." Maka said as she switched their positions.

Kid brought Maka down so he was kissing her again as his hands undid her bra and fondled her breasts. Maka moaned as her hands went down and pressed against Kid's hard erection which caused him to moan, she grinded her woman hood against his erection which got a moan out of both of them.

Kid broke apart again and flipped them over he removed Maka's underwear and she removed his boxers, instead of foreplay like he had planned he skipped it and thrust his erection into her slowly. He saw pain come across her face and he kissed her passionately as he slowly pushed further, he felt the barrier and pulled out slowly before he pushed back in breaking it.

Maka screamed/moaned in pain and pleasure, she slowly caught up with Kid's thrusts. The way she was matching his thrusts was amazing and caused Kid to groan in pleasure especially when she started leaving marks on his neck.

"K-kid, I'm….I'm about to come." Maka moaned.

"Come for me Maka." Kid whispered in her ear and then started leaving his own marks on her neck and her chest.

Kid thrusted faster and harder into Maka.

"KID!" Maka screamed as she came.

"Oh god….Maka." Kid moaned as he came inside her filling her with his warm seed.

Kid pulled out of Maka and moved around on the couch so that they were in a comfortable lying position on the couch with a blanket draped over them.

"I love you Kid." Maka said yawing.

"I love you too Maka." Kid said snuggling into her hair.

They drifted into a peaceful sleep.

~To be Continued~

**Whoop! New chapter guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been lazy and stuff. Sorry guys and if you have questions ask them in your review and I shall answer them in the next chapter. Review! May the force be with you young padawans. **


	9. Beach Fun

**So before I start this shit let's get something straight, I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible. Please do not rush me to update I know I should get off my lazy ass and do this shit, but like seriously I have school, family, and friends. Like hop of my nonexistent dick I also have to think of interesting stuff to put in this story so you guys like and stayed tuned in. I'm gonna say this once and only once. We don't we fuck wit nobody but you, you fuck wit err body. Anybody listen to Odd Future, if you do then tell me so we can fangirl over Hodgy Beats because I have serious crush on that black guy. **

Deathly Love

Kid woke up with the sun in his eyes as he tightened his grip on his sleeping girlfriend, trying to close his eyes and got back to sleep but failed miserably. He gently crawled over Maka and got his boxers, he kissed her cheek and walked into the kitchen he washed his hands and looked to see if the food was in the fridge. Smiling he pulled out the egg carton, bacon, and pancake mix he started cooking and the smell wafted through the house waking up the sleeping blonde on the couch. Maka stretched as she moved into a sitting position, she wrapped the blanket around herself and walked to wherever the smell was coming from. She saw Kid in his boxers standing at the stove cooking food and humming to himself.

"Kid." Maka said.

He turned around and saw Maka in the gigantic blanket, "Good morning love how are you?"

"I'm sore." She answered.

Kid smirked noting that he was the reason she was sore. "The showers upstairs go to the first room to your left open the door, walk into the room, and the bathroom's in there."

Maka nodded slowly making her way up the stairs, "Is our stuff up there?"

"Yes."

She nodded again walking up the stairs hissing every time she took a step because she ached down there. Kid chuckled to himself as he put the cooked food on the plates for Maka and himself. He thought to himself what they could do today possibly go to the beach, walk down to the boardwalk, or just stay here and watch movies mostly 80 movies. He was cut out of his thoughts when he heard someone sit down behind him; he turned around and saw Maka eating eggs.

"Kid this is so good." Maka moaned.

Kid shrugged, "I try you know and I just took the recipes out of my mom's old cookbook, so really it's nothing special if you ask me. I'm glad you like it though."

Maka nodded, "what are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"I want to go to the beach then since I get to decided what we do."

"Ok to the beach then!"

~later and at the beach~

"It feels awesome out here!" Maka said soaking in the sun.

"Yeah it does, but it's really hot." Kid said sitting under the umbrella.

"Don't be a party pooper Kid you know it feels awesome out here. Your skin is just sensitive."

"Yeah I know, but it's still pretty hot out here and you know it."

"Just come play with me you wimp."

"Fine."

They ran down the private beach feeling the sand through their toes and to the water. Kid and Maka swam, splashed water at each other, and Kid through her in the water at her request of course. As the sun began to set they both sat down on the towel watching the sun slowly disappear behind the ocean. Kid has his arms wrapped around Maka as she tried to fight sleepiness that over took her.

"You know it's ok if you fall asleep Maka I'll be here." Kid said.

"But then who's going to help you take everything back home?" Maka asked.

"Just sleep Maka." Kid said kissing her forehead.

Her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

~Deathly Love~

When Maka awoke she put her arm in front of her eyes to block out the sun that was penetrating her vision, she looked around the room and saw that she was back at the house, but didn't feel Kid lying down next to her. Maka ran a hand through her hair and drew a tired breath through her lips, she was exhausted that trip to the beach took a lot out of her. Slowly she walked to the bathroom and to the shower because she smelt like the ocean. Washing her hair Maka felt light headed and had to step out of the shower, her head was killing her maybe when Kid had thrown her she landed too hard in the ocean and now her head was giving her trouble.

Wrapping herself in a towel she laid back down on the bed and turned to her side. She heard the door open and walked in Kid with a bowl of steaming soup.

"Hello Maka I have brought you soup to bring down your fever. I see you tried to take a shower didn't you?" Kid said.

"Yeah, my head is killing me Kid." Maka said.

"Well eat the soup and I'll give you some medicine." He said walking out the room.

"Kid."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for getting sick and making you take care of me."

"It's ok Maka."

He walked out and to the kitchen to find some painkillers. Way to start an awesome vacation.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah! New chapter guys! Asdfghjkl; I love this story with all my being guys and I will never leave it. :3 but honestly stop rushing me to update, because then I'm going to update slower just to get on your nerves. You guys do realize I have to plan what happens in the story right? So stop asking me to update and all that jazz. Review and ask questions in your review. **


	10. I Don't Feel so Bad

**Zerolife117: Wait no longer citizen!**

**crazy8: Thanks I am pretty awesome. You're awesome though! **

**trainerpurple63: Thanks and stay tuned forever! **

**MeisterohMayhem: Well I'm glad you enjoyed this story and then HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY FROM ME! I'm glad you liked your present.**

**1FrostyDragon1: Nobodies pregnant man chill! Or is she?**

**ShadowFax100: I'm glad you like it! And thanks!**

**Guest: I shall keep it up!**

**PrimoLover: Yeah peeps are bothering me, but it's cool. They're not my favorite pairing but they do okay if you ask me. **

**Onward with the story!**

Deathly Love

Maka lay in bed staring at the ceiling as she listened to Kid downstairs doing whatever it was he was doing. She felt bad for getting sick all of a sudden, it wasn't like her to just get sick all of a sudden she had a strong immune system and she hadn't eaten anything with cherries in it so she couldn't be sick, so that begged the question why was she sick?

She rolled over to her side and looked out the open balcony door that let a fresh breeze blow through the room and the room of the ocean flooded her nose, it was absolute paradise for her. Maka loved the beach ever since her mama and papa brought her to a beach when she was little, Maka smiled at the memory and she turned her head when the door opened. Kid walked in with two cups in each hand and Maka sat up in the bed.

Kid handed her the cup and sat down in the bed next to her careful not to spill any of the drink on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Kid asked.

"I'm feeling better, my stomach just hurts." Maka said blowing on her tea.

"That's good. Do you know what's wrong?"

"No, I hadn't eaten anything that had cherries in it so I should be fine."

"You're allergic to cherries?" Kid asked.

"Yes, I'm allergic to cherries, I have dyslexia, and I have type one diabetes."

"There's no way you have dyslexia, the diabetes I believe but you love to read so there's no way you have trouble."

"No it's true, my papa has it so mama taught me really hard so I wouldn't get confused with letters that's why, but now and again I have trouble. I even asked Soul what a word said, he looked at me and told me it was the word 'and' the d looked a b."

Kid nodded his head. "I wonder if any of our traits got carried to Darien."

"Who knows. Ouch." Maka gripped her stomach.

"What's wrong love?"

"My stomach really hurts it feels like I just kicked in the stomach."

Kid looked at her confused and he pulled her shirt up as he placed his cold hand on her stomach, he felt around and didn't sense anything strange. "Nothing to worry about love it's probably stomach cramps."

Kid kissed her lightly on the lips and Maka pressed her lips harder against his. Putting the cups on the counter next to them Maka wrapped her arms around Kid and his arms wrapped around her waist. He pressed his body to hers as he lifted her shirt off exposing her breast his mouth latched on to one and Maka's hand gripped his hair. She moaned in pleasure and moved her hands to run over Kid's naked chest, he groaned in pleasure as her hands caressed his skin until they reached his pants. Maka started to pull his pants until Kid grabbed her wrist.

"Are you sure?" he asked kissing her neck.

Maka moaned and nodded her hand. Kid kissed down her stomach to the start of her shorts and pulled them off along with her underwear, he ran his finger over her clit and Maka arched her back in pleasure as her hand gripped his erection. Kid groaned as her hand moved slowly up and down, he quickly stuck to fingers in her opening not wanting to be the only one pleasured. Maka moaned his name in ecstasy and arched her back, she let go of his erection and put her hands on his shoulders as she felt herself coming closer to her climax.

"Kid." She moaned meeting his thrusts.

She screamed his name as pleasure over took her, Kid took his fingers out and licked them tasting her sweetness.

"I can't take this anymore." Kid took off his boxers and thrusted into Maka.

She screamed and gripped his shoulders tighter, she was sensitive from the climax she just had the pleasure was overwhelming. Kid gripped her hips tightly, tight enough to leave a bruise, he pounded into her roughly being rougher than he usually was. Kid could feel himself fading away as the madness consumed him, he was getting rougher and his hands were gripping her tighter. Maka came to her climax screaming even louder as he continued to pound into her, Kid felt a smile spread on his face as he roughly kissed Maka as he came to his release. He wasn't done though, Kid flipped Maka over onto her hands and knees pounding into her harder than usual.

"KID AHHAHAH!" Maka screamed as she came a second time.

Kid groaned her name as he released inside of her, he let her go so she fell on the bed and he laid down next to her. He gave her another rough kiss and pulled the covers over them, slowly he felt himself become normal again and looked at Maka's sweaty form. He smiled and kissed the back of her neck.

~To be Continued~

**Okay guys sorry it took so long I'll try to hurry. Hope you like the lemon, I think I'm getting better at these, anyway I came up with an updating schedule that I'm going to stick too. **

**Monday – The Jazz Singer**

**Tuesday – N/A (I have church)**

**Wednesday – The Difference**

**Thursday – Soul's Famous & Maka's Forgotten**

**Friday – Deathly Love**

**Saturday – Carmen and Liking Your Best Friend**

**Sunday – Black*Star & Maka's Date and BAD KIDS**

**Since I'm updating the story now I won't update a new chapter on Friday, but I will type it to post on the Friday after. Bye Review! **


	11. Preggers

**MewLover21: Sorry I didn't update on your birthday like I was supposed to. But HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MEWLOVER21! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU AND MAY YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Don't cut the cheese unless it's the cheese- Jeremy Loves Tony Perry!**

Deathly Love

Maka rolled over on her side so she faced Kid's sleeping face, moving her hand she gently stroked his cheek. Smiling to herself she unwrapped herself from his hold and hurried to the bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach; holding her stomach she felt someone hold her hair back. Looking up Maka saw Kid looking down at her with worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry Kid; I'm pretty sure it just has something to do with food." Maka said turning back to the toilet and threw up.

"This is my fault; you're sick and I don't know how to help you. You just throw up everything." Kid said running a hand through his hair. The realization hit Kid like a ton of bricks; Maka's pregnant. "Are you pregnant?"

"I don't think so."

"When was you period due?"

"Today I think, I'll check so leave."

"But-"

"Leave." She said pushing him out the bathroom.

Maka looked in the cabinets for the pads or tampons that she had brought with her; finding a box she looked at it like it was something behind human comprehension. Studying the box a little more, her eyes widened when she realized she was supposed to get her cycle the day Kid and her first had sex.

Thinking hard she couldn't make sense of anything it made no freaking sense, I mean it's normal to sometimes not get period, but it's not normal to throw up when you don't have your period. Walking out the bathroom she looked at Kid as he had stood in front the bathroom the whole time.

"I think we should go see a doctor." Maka said looking at him.

Kid quickly nodded, handed her some clothes, and got dressed himself.

~at the doctor~

Kid and Maka waited restlessly waiting for the doctor to come back with her results from the text she took; Maka's held hands with Kid who stood next to her keeping a calm look on his face so he didn't worry Maka with the thoughts going through his head. The door opened and both their heads snapped toward the doctor who walked in whistling a tune and reading the file, looking up the doctor smiled at the two.

"Congratulations you're pregnant." The doctor announced.

Maka squeezed Kid's hand as a smile spread on her face.

"But-"the doctor started.

"But?" Maka asked.

"The baby seems to be growing at an accelerated rate, which most babies don't grow at. My guess is you're not a normal couple are you?"

"I'm a Shinigami." Kid said.

The doctor shook his head, "that explains it. You might want to go talk to a more expert doctor about this; all I can say is that the baby is growing each week and it doesn't seem to stop until he/she is born.

Maka and Kid nodded their heads and exited the room holding hands.

"Can you believe it were going to be parents!" Maka exclaimed as she ran to the car.

Kid stayed silently as he watched her beam with excitement, he obviously couldn't help but smile at her excitement; getting in the car he drove back to the house. "We should head back to Death City and go see Stein."

"Oh…ok." She sounded disappointed.

"I know you don't want to leave, but we have to see about the baby. I'm really excited that you're pregnant."

Maka smiled and walked into the house to get packed. Kid stood outside for a minute and leaned against the car, pain splitting headache came out of nowhere and made Kid stumble and hold his head.

"**So you're going to be a daddy?" The voice echoed. **

"_What of it?" Kid asked back. _

"**I have so much planned for you fragment, you might want to get you and your little girlfriend ready." **

"_What are you planning on doing?" _

"**You'll see, you will see." The voice chuckled. **

"_Don't you dare hurt them!" _

"**Who me? Never, but you most certainly will hurt them."**

"_I won't let you get control of me again." _

"**We'll see won't we fragment?" **

The voice disappeared not giving Kid a chance to answer back.

"Kid are you ok?" Maka asked.

Kid looked at Maka and smiled at her, "I'm fine. Let me get your bags."

Maka nodded watching her boyfriend with worried eyes; moving to the passenger side and sat down. She waited for Kid to come back out with his bags, when he came out Maka was asleep. Kid eyed Maka carefully making sure nothing was wrong or nothing was wrong with him at all, he would protect her with all his being her and his baby.

~To be Continued~

**Aha x) new chapter! Yeah here you go review bye! –Jeremy Loves Tony Perry!**


	12. What's Going On? (short chapter)

Deathly Love

The car was silent as drove them back to Death City; Maka had fallen asleep and it was night outside. The moon was high in the sky with its creepy smile chuckling as blood dripped out of its mouth. Someone somewhere was going to die tonight, the moon and sun always bleed when someone was going to die it was as you can a warning signal for people to be careful and it helped Lord Death when a kishin presence was nearby and someone from the DWMA could go kill it.

Kid drove down the dark road watching out for anything that could just come out and attack them, luckily the city limit sign for Death City came into view and he could see Shibusen resting peaceful up on the hill that it was built on. He'd never no why his father decided to build a city in the middle of the desert in Nevada, but it was good none the less. Driving a couple more miles Kid pulled up to Gallows Mansion.

"Maka, Maka we're home." Kid said shaking her a bit.

"No, let me sleep." Maka mumbled turning her head.

"Don't you want to see Darien?"

Maka slowly moved herself out the car and to the front door of the house; she reached for the knob but stopped when she sensed two unfamiliar souls inside. Kid had felt what Maka was feeling and rushed to her side.

"Kid." Maka started.

"I know we should go in and greet our guests shouldn't we?" Kid said taking Maka's hand.

Turning the knob they walked into the foyer of the house, they heard voices coming from the living room and their feet carried them over there. Liz and Patty were sitting on the couch facing the door while the two strangers we're sitting on the couch facing away from them.

"What's going on?" Maka asked.

The people on the couch turned around.

They came face to face with themselves.

~To be Continued~

**Don't hurt me! I know it's a short chapter, but just leave me alone it takes time to come with these chapters you guys so back off. Love you none the less. Review! –Jeremy Loves Tony Perry! **


End file.
